So Magical
by Hopeful Scribbler
Summary: Neil and Christy- A Huge blizzard has hit Cutter Gap and Neil is off on a call, and Christy is shot... He comes back and... Need I say more?
1. Blankets of Snow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Christy, Neil, David or any of the original Characters. I don't own the show, or even the book; all I own are my thoughts and imagination. (And the computer I composed it all on…)

**So Magical:**

Neil had just gotten home from an emergency call in Raven Gap when Rob Allen burst through the woods that roamed the Great Mountains. A Blizzard was setting in, the snow starting to barely blanket the soil.

"Doc! Doc! We's been needin' ya real bad down at the Spencer's place. Hit seems that Fairlight Spencer's been havin' 'nother one a them faintin' spells a hers."

The Doctor dropped his fishing lure and grabbed his saddlebags. " Aye, Lad, I'm on my way, you run for Miss Christy or Alice than, and do it quickly!"

Neil was afraid, Fairlight said that she had been experiencing light headaches and dizziness for quite a few months now, six or seven. He hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was; he might even hope to God it wasn't what he thought it was. He couldn't lose Fairlight, for his sake, and especially Christy's. He couldn't bear to see what it would do to her. Neil admired her strength, and everything else about her.

He ran to the stable, noticing the snow start to pick up speed, and weight on the ground.

"I'll be right there Rob, just let me get Charlie!"

Christy loved the snow. How it covered the earth in an enveloping hug, all at once. Or how it looked so soft, inviting and pure when put next to a holly branch or two.

She smiled as she walked silently through the forest path, towards Neil MacNeil's cabin.

The snow suddenly started to fall faster, and Christy started to hum Psalm 100, a song she learned in the youth Choir in Asheville.

_**Crunch!**_

Christy whirled around, smiling, and started to call out to the man she thought was Neil…

Instead of his reddish blonde curls, and stubborn blue eyes, Christy was face to face with a drunken woodsman, and his sidekick, a hunting rifle.

Before Christy could scream or react, she heard the deafening crack of gunfire, and the piercing, gut wrenching feeling near her right shoulder… and then all she could see was black.

Minutes after Christy hit the ground, she awakened. She took in her surroundings, and then tried to stand. Her legs were wobbly, and she felt dizzy and lightheaded, but she stayed standing. She started swaying, but as soon as she took a step, the swaying stopped. She ran all the rest of the way to Neil's cabin before passing out at the foot of the steps, in the cold, wet snow she once thought was soft, inviting and pure.

End Chapter One 

** WILL WRITE MORE, FOR REVIEWS! **


	2. Doctor in The House

**Chapter Two:** Doctor in The House

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One

**Summary**: Neil and Christy- Christy is shot while Neil is tending Fairlight Spencer from one of her ' Faintin' Spells'.

**DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE:**

Neil pulled the stethoscope from his ears, perturbed at what he just heard. Fairlight's heart seemed perfectly fine, except after every beat that he could hear, he heard a softer, less distinct beat follow.

Could it be? Fairlight with child, again?

Neil thought for a second, then put the stethoscope back to his ear, and ran the metal diaphragm down to Fairlight's stomach. There indeed, was a second heartbeat. He cleared his throat and smiled at his patient.

Fairlight snuck a glance at the Doc, and when she saw him grinning, she knew what was going on. " I kin tell what your 'bout ta say Doc, I kin see it in your eyes."

Neil grinned again, relieved that it was nothing too serious. " You always read me well, Mrs. Spencer."

He started to pack up his things when Fairlight put a hand on his shoulder, and gently turned him around. " I saw sumthin' else too, Doc. Why was there relief in your eyes, were you 'fraid I was gunna die?"

Neil sighed, and then started to explain his protective feelings over a certain schoolteacher. Fairlight smiled when she heard this, but frowned when Neil asked how the reading lesson went today. "Doc, didn't cha know? Miz Christy cancelled our lesson taday, She came over here ta tell me, b'fore I dun and had my faintin' spell. She told me she was gunna go and visit your place, said she needed to get sum supplies from ya."

Neil's face grew grim, " How long ago was it when she came over?" His voice was like an urgent plea.

Fairlight thought for a second, calculating the time. " I think hits been 'bout an hour or so since you've been here, and she was here bout two hours 'afore you came, so, bout three hours, Doc." Fairlight rounded in a worried tone.

"Oh God, it only takes an hour to walk there, and forty five to ride. She's probably been hurt!" Neil threw the rest of his tools in his saddlebags, and ran out the door, yelling instructions to Fairlight on his way. "Get some rest, and don't fret! I will find her, I swear on my own heart, I will find her!" And with that, he rode out into the storm.

Charlie began to pick up speed in his gallop, sensing Neil's urgency. He could already see the clearing to his cabin. He needed to pick up a lantern and some other medical supplies, and then resume his search for Christy. He might as well stop by Grantland's place too, and let him know, after all, they are close friends, but no longer courting, as the Preacher has found a long lost girlfriend from school.

Charlie's hooves finally touched the path to the cabin, and Neil could see that one of the front lanterns was lit. There was snow shining on all five steps to the cabin- wait, _five_ steps? There were only four, he should know, he built them himself. It was then that he noticed a bit of cloth on the fifth 'step'. He jumped off Charlie, tied him up, and ran to the steps of his cabin.

Pulling his jacket closer, Neil shivered as he bent down to retrieve the cloth, and when he got close to the step, he noticed that there was less snow on this step than all the others, and it was fresh too, no footprints from his previous visit.

"Oh my god, Christy! Are you alright Lass?!" He brushed the snow off of her and gently but quickly picked her up. He ran up the steps and kicked open the door. Once in the living room, he laid her down on the rug and started a large fire.

Neil ran to get the down filled blanket from his bed and a few other quilts and a pillow. He ran back down to the living room, and put the pillow under her head, and dropping the blankets next to her.

" Christy? Christy! I have got to get these clothes off of you! Wake up!" He shook her very gently, being careful incase she had any head injuries. She wouldn't wake up. He checked her pulse, it was weakened.

" Damn it, woman, wake up!" Neil was desperate. He quickly worked at getting her dress off of her, knowing how improper it was. He didn't care. All he cared about was that Christy got better, quickly. He pulled the dress off of her and gently turned her on her side to undo her corset and petticoats. Neil heard someone groan, then he realized it was Christy.

"Neil? Neil, what is going on, what are you doing?" Christy felt painful and groggy. She turned to face him, her shoulders aching.

It was about that time that Neil noticed blood on her right shoulder, and then the bullet hole. " Jesus, Christy! You've been shot! No wonder your in shock! You have lost one hell of a lotta blood!" Neil covered Christy with a blanket and reached for his medicine kit. " I have to get that thing outta your shoulder Christy, or you could get Gangrene. I have to do it now." He went and cleared his operation table and covered it with one of the blankets, then arranged his tools on a small table tray. He then carried a conscious Christy over to the table and carried on sterilizing his tools.

" Christy, I am going to give you some medicine for the pain, but I need you conscious, or you might go in a coma from the shock."

Christy nodded, her face full of pain, and her eyes full of trust. She whimpered when she saw the needle. " Neil, please, make it go away, make the pain go away." Her eyes closed as he pressed the needle to her wrist.

" Christy, stay **awake** Lass!" Neil screamed as he checked her neck for a pulse. Steady. He checked her eyes. She was only sleeping, not unconscious, he could live with that. He began the operation, praying that Christy would make it through.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

**-WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS! -**

Katie

AKA-

_DriveMINIgirl_


	3. Bedside Manner

**Chapter Three**: Bedside Manner

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter one

**Summary:** Christ is shot; Neil finds that Fairlight is pregnant. Neil removes the bullet, but Christy goes into shock at the beginning of the operation.

A/N: This is PG 13, I know that the main plot of this chapter is considered "racy" during this time period, but hey, Christy hardly ever follows the rules, sides, nothing actually HAPPENED… : -P

Bedside Manner 

Neil was starting to worry. The bullet had been removed, the wound cleaned and sutured, but Christy still had a raging temperature, was still in shock, and still unconscious.

He turned away from her unnaturally still body to make a bed for himself next to her bed on the floor. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, just incase something happened.

He then moved to get what little ice he had out of the icebox to put it of Christy's forehead. _If I don't have enough here, I could always go get the snow, it's not like it would be missed. _He wrapped it in a thick white linen cloth, so her face wouldn't get wet when the ice eventually melted.

"Neil-" Christy moaned softly.

Neil dropped the ice back into the box, not bothering to close the lid, and ran to the young woman's side. "Christy, lass, what is it?" he almost whispered in his Scottish brogue.

Christy let the tears that were building up from the pain fall freely. " It hurts, all I can feel is the pain."

Neil took her delicate hand in his paw-like one, and almost dropped it because it felt like ice! He felt her forehead with his other hand, and then moved on to other random flesh, the feeling was the same, ice.

" Christy, you feel like ice all over! You're probably going back into shock from the operation and high fever. I need to get you warm again, fast." He glanced around as the pale woman nodded, and saw the makeshift bed he had just prepared.

" Hold on, Lass. I'll be right back." He gently touched her cheek, and looked into her dilated eyes. " I promise."

Neil bundled up the blankets on the floor next to Christy's bed, and moved them to the floor next to the fireplace, adding the two quilts from the upholstered chairs as cover for himself and Christy.

"Christy, listen, I need to get you warm, and fast. The only way I can think of doing that is with body heat. You can yell at me later, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead, he took the sweat-soaked blanket away from her naked body and picked her up.

" Doctor McNeil, what do you think your doing?!" Christy yelled hoarsely, a bit disoriented. She tried to pull away from Neil's grip on her, and stand up, but instead, fainted.

"Christy, don't push yourself lass! Just grab onto my neck…" He helped guide her obliging hands. " That's it, verra good, Lass." He praised softly, eyes full of concern.

Neil walked over to the blankets and gently laid Christy's disoriented body closest to the fireplace, temporarily covering her with the two quilts on top. He stripped down to his boxers, praying that he would be able to ignore his arousal and focus on Christy's health.

He carefully lay down next to Christy, lifting the blankets and pulling her towards him, shivering against her ice-like body. He rubbed his warm hands briskly over her arms and back, trying to circulate the blood in her veins.

Soon, Christy began to respond to his touch, her body became warmer. She drowsily cuddled up close to him, tucking her head under his chin and laying her right hand on his bare-chested heart. They both soon fell into a content sleep in each other's arms.

Christy awoke alarmed. She could feel two strong arms around her waist, and then realized she was naked. She tried to get up, but as soon as she moved, the arms tightened, and piercing pains near her shoulder made her fall back and scream.

The body next to her shot up, revealing his state of dress, and yelled her name.

" Lass, what's wrong, are you bleeding again?!" Neil immediately went to check the wound, but a soft, warm hand stopped him.

"Neil?" Christy questioned, her eyes full of confusion and mistrust.

He softly cupped her cheek in his hand and smiled softly when her eyes slowly closed to relish his touch.

" Your hurt lass. I suspect you were near a still, and a drunken man shot you without question. I think you passed out in the snow, because when I found you, there was a huge blood trail, and you were buried in the snow. I had to get you warm, immediately. I removed the bullet first though, and you spiked a fever. I went to get ice, and when I came back, you were unconscious and colder than the ice I had. I figured the fastest way to get you warm was body heat." He removed his hand from her face and sat up while saying, "I'll understand if you want to end our friendship, I took advantage of you, I apologize."

The arm that was originally resting against his chest was presently latched around his waist, pulling him down to the pillows. "Neil, I may be hurt, but I am fully up to making my own decisions, and your right, I don't want a friendship anymore. I want something else." She sat up, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and put her face inches away from his. " Stay with me."

**A/N: I know, I know! Cheesy, unrealistic. Blah Blah, Woof Woof… I figured that Christy being as forward as she is, and as stubborn, that she wouldn't be shy, like some people portray her as.**

**You know the drill, you review, I write…**

-Katie


	4. Author's Note

A/N

Hey all! I know it has been a long time since I updated… and I am sorry to say So Magical will have to be put on hold for a little while longer while I move again.

Thanks for all your support!

DMG


End file.
